narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:JoePlay
Re:Request for help First of all, welcome. Secondly, thank you for answering so quickly. Well then...let's start, shall we? You may say that this wiki is in good shape, but in my eyes it's quite far from this one, which I am trying to model the italian wiki after. In order to somehow reach that level, I made some moves. * Ask for a "Shared Image Repository" with the english version. This way, we can use their images while at the same time giving them merit for uploading these files, since most of the time the images here are just "stolen" from the english wikia. * I've been trying to get some good templates. With some expert coders' help, I managed to create several templates that are, in my eyes, quite satisfying. However, there's quite too much CSS in there, despite the templates being identical to each other. Also, there are some functions in the english ones that I've been trying to replicate, but to no avail. * I'd like to modify the wiki's design a bit, making it look like this one. * I'm planning to edit the Main Page to make it look more appealing. There may be various other things, but I think these ones are more important.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:55, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) : Shared Image Repository: that was quick, thanks! How does it work, by the way? * If you can put all these templates' stuff in the CSS, please do (it would definitely clean the code a lot). What I was trying to copy-paste from the english templates is basically their simplicity. For example, there one can just use commas to separate different values for parameters, and at the same time the template automatically puts the page in various categories based on the values. Here, one would have to put and between each value, and it might sound difficult for new users. (example: EN |Colours=Grey, Pink, Yellow; IT |Colours= ). * There's also one thing in the english wiki that caught my attention. It is the "form" of the pages (the command "edit with form"), but I don't think it can be done here since there isn't #forminput. * About the Naruto Answers Wiki, all I would be interested in is the screen (the image), plus a logo much like the one on the english wikia, maybe with a Italian flag behind, or, who knows, maybe with the italian colours in the writing! But let me handle the logo please! * About the Main Page, I actually had some ideas, but never really worked on it. I'll try to show you a rough draft of them by tomorrow. Meanwhile, thanks for the work!--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:14, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Something's weird with the background. All I see is black. I understood how the Shared Image Repository works, and it's pretty useful. About the Semantic MediaWiki, I was told that there were important bugs and as such I won't ask for it. I will make it so that at least certain parameters won't require the stuff.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:26, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) Now I see the background just fine, thanks. By the way, I noticed that you modified the CSS for the thumbnails as well, and I'm thankful. But is there a way to "hide" the name of the user who uploaded the image?--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:55, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) :I understand. Where should I upload the image that I created for the logo? Also, there's something that's bugging me. The images from the english wiki are already licensed, but is it enough? For the Fair use stuff, I mean…--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:28, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I uploaded the wordmark, but it seems it'll take a while before it can be seen. I tried uploading a favicon as well, but I can't seem to find a way to create the correct kind of file needed, despite having Photoshop. Also, how do I modify the Welcome message for new users? Also, is there a way to put multiple images in infoboxes?--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:16, mag 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. Do you know of a way to make it so that the background doesn't "scroll down" along with the page? Sort of like here.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:43, mag 11, 2014 (UTC) Got it, thanks. A technical question: which parserfunction should I use so that, for instance, a parameter will appear only when a certain value is set? Let's try to explain it better. In character infoboxes, I want to put a |Deceased parameter, so that when I put |Deceased=Yes then the infobox will show Status: Deceased.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:54, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think I just made a big leap towards fully understanding templates. Is it possible to edit the "you have a message" thing?--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:18, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Do you have some experience with bots? Like, is it possible to put the unused images in a category through them? Also, what about the notification messages that appear when you edit certain things, like protected pages and talkpages?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:09, mag 14, 2014 (UTC) :No, I meant it in a different way. The images listed can be put in a particular category through a bot? So that they may be deleted all at once through the "Delete All" button?--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:15, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks like I can't use that because I have no permission to do it.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:41, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Then please do it, but no rush. Thank you.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:56, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, what am I supposed to say? Thank you for your hard work.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:07, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. How can I modify the role names (like admin, rollback, etc.) and the badges?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:34, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Tabber I'm perplexed about how to put tabber in template codes. Do you have any ideas on how to embed them? Only for images I mean.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:50, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) :I don't get it at all, sorry. I tried to put the code you suggested, but nothing happened. I also looked at the example you linked me to, but couldn't transclude it in the template. What I'm looking for is the code to put the tabber with #if (since most of the time the infobox needs just one image).--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:33, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I tried to put the code you made, but the images wouldn't fit in the template, like here. Any ideas on what I did wrong? See here.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:41, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. Now, some technical questions… * How can I edit the tools that appear at the top of the editing page? * Is there a way to change the font in all the wikia? ** Also, is it possible to make it so that the caption for every image is aligned in the center by default? Same goes for the tabber's titles (also, the unnecessary white space around the tabber images, can it be deleted?)? *** Do you think there is a way to get slideshows like this? Maybe I have way more questions than these, but for now I guess that's enough.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:35, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the answers. About the "centered" tabber titles, as you can see here the titles for each image are aligned in the center—not only the text but the box as well. That's what I'm trying to go for.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:10, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) References Hello. Do you know how to make this look like this?--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:42, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. Is it possible to start the numbered lists from a specific number?--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:52, mag 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, I got it. Do you know if there are other kinds of image sizing apart from px-sizing, thumbnails and frame? Also, how should I put refs in templates? I tried even with #tag but it doesn't seem to work…--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:17, mag 27, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:27, mag 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry…I guess I've yet to understand how to combine #if and #tag, as for example the ref parameter in this template. Could you take a look at it, please? I'm trying to hide the ref thing when there's no reference.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:43, mag 28, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Hello. Do you know of a way to create multiple redirects to a single page without having to create them one by one?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:21, giu 6, 2014 (UTC) :Too bad. Do you know what the thing is for?--JOA20 (discussioni) 09:37, giu 7, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Hello. Do you have any ideas about how to include the tabber in the Main Page in the infobox?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:24, giu 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I was trying to do. Thank you!--JOA20 (discussioni) 11:43, giu 17, 2014 (UTC) Fair use template Hello. Long time no see. Do you have any idea about how to create a template similar to this?--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:08, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I translated it. Guess I'll have to stop using the Shared Image Repository.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:00, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) Fair use stuff Hello. I have some trouble understanding how should I license the files used on the wiki. Is it enough to put a licensing or should I put a "fair use rationale" as well, like in the English wikia?--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:06, lug 1, 2014 (UTC) So the licensing part is mandatory, and the fair use thing is only to better handle the images. Alright then, I guess that template I asked your help for won't be used. Thanks anyway.--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:22, lug 1, 2014 (UTC) Deactivate Shared Image Repository Hello. Long time no see. Sorry to bother you, but could you deactivate the Shared Image Repository? Thanks.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:24, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fast response, and sorry for the bother.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:57, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello. There's something wrong with the templates. Every once I put !! at the end of a parameter, like herehttp://it.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Capitolo_688&diff=39410&oldid=39409, the template changes from what it is supposed to be. Any ideas on how to fix this?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:13, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, will do. Thanks!-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:13, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello Long time no see. I'd like to know wheter you can still provide some help, despite all the time that has passed. Many thanks.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 08:50, nov 30, 2014 (UTC) :Well…Infoboxes are so troublesome, don't you think? I studied a bit the ones on the English Narutopedia, and ultimately decided to imitate that system with this. Template:Start looks alright to me. Template:Img and Template:Tab are the ones that compose Template:Pic. Template:Row is the one for the header of a section in infoboxes. Template:Box should be the one for wikitable, while template:Col is the one for collapsible sections. Here I tried to put the Template:Infobox composed of all these mini-templates I just listed, however it doesn't seemingly work. * Template:Start, as I already said, looks alright. * Template:Jap too. * Template:Pic doesn't apparently work. * template:Row works, but I don't understand how to put the #if parserfunction so that it disappears when certain parameters aren't used. * template:Box is supposed to be fine, but please check wheter the #if function is used well. I know it looks really messy, but I want to make it so, wheter I create a new template infobox, all I have to do to create a wikitable with the #if function is to write * template:Col should be good, since I copied it from somewhere where it worked just fine. :I'm not really sure if I explained myself well, so please do not hesitate to ask anything.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:25, dic 4, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Do you know how to put other things in the edit box atop the editing page? I'd like to add things like …, ū, ō, and so on.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:54, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) :That's right. How do I do it?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:40, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) ::…no. I'm trying to make something like this.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:16, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I created Template:F for references, but if I try to use it, in the reference list all that appears is }. Any ideas about how to make it work?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 18:01, dic 10, 2014 (UTC) #switch Could you explain to me what is it?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:26, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) I got the #switch stuff, it's very useful. About the ref template, I tried to combine it with #tag and it'd work, but whenever I tried to use the one, it'd break. Anyway, I asked for technical support as you suggested. * By any chance, do you know how to use bots? * Is there a way to make it so that there's no difference between uppercase and lowercase letters in templates? Like, so that and would have the same result? * Do you know how to "Configure Reference Popups"? Like on the English Narutopedia? Many thanks.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 22:00, dic 14, 2014 (UTC) Math formulae Hello. * Do you know of a way to make it so that, for example, in a chapter infobox, there is a link to the next chapter automatically? Let's say, on the infobox for chapter 19, is there a parserfunction that'd allow me to have an automatic link to chapter 20? * Is it possible to "hide" categories? And if yes, does it affect the pages that appear at the end of each article?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:52, dic 17, 2014 (UTC) Tags Hello. Like for Help:ExtensionParserFunctions, is there a page with info about the tags used on the Wikia?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:11, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. I'm in trouble about how to modify the nihongo (translation) template. Basically, this template has three parameters: . The end result, should all parameters be filled, is name (kanji, japanese translation). However, I don't seem to understand how to make it so that the comma and the space between kanji and japanese translation disappear when there's only one of the two parameters filled. Like, whenever I put , the end result is name (kanji, ) when it should be name (kanji)-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:01, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:24, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) #explode Do you have experience with it? I found a wiki using this function along with #expr to create a link to another page according to the page where the link is located, and while I could simply copy and paste the code (and it works), I'd like to change a couple things.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:28, dic 21, 2014 (UTC) Template:Nihongo Hello. I tried adding another part, that would be about "literal translation" of the Japanese name. It's bolded even though I didn't do anything to make it look like that. Could you take a look at it, please?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:07, gen 11, 2015 (UTC)